New Worlds
by BAMS
Summary: Walks home are a dull thing at least until you come across some thing that isn't normal... OCx?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing, reviews are welcome, well unto the breech:

My name is Brandon Moreno a normal high school senior and avid video game player. School was out for the day but disappointingly the city bus had failed shown up at the bus stop, which meant I had to walk. Walking home from school isn't bad for me on most days except for today. Normally my walk would last about an hour and be two-point-five long not today, Being early February and the fact that the weather didn't know what wanted to be in southern California it rained and rained hard. Soaked and getting wetter my normal hour walk was reaching the fifty minuet mark and I was half way. I had two paths I could take home one was along the main street; the other was a bike path on the left. I've walked both paths since ninth grade and because the trees in the bike path offered more cover I decided to take it.

The gravel on the lanes was cracked, never to be repaired (probably) I always knew what I would see mably people jogging, some times gardeners cutting the grass to the left of the path, but no one was on or even near the paths today. Walking though the pouring rain nothing stood out except a glow off that started to appear on my right. It was within several bushes, which in turn were under some trees. Going towards it the thought 'curiosity killed the cat' came up but still how often do you see some thing glowing and not want to investigate right?

Originally I thought it was… Honestly I didn't know what to expect possibly a phone? Crouching down I saw that it was a diamond shaped crystal? It had a soft blue glow radiating from it not to mention the hum coming from it. Against my better judgment I picked it up, nothing happed so I placed it in my jacket pocket 'I'd investigate more at home' I thought as I walked out of the path and up to a cross walk hitting the button as I started to wait.

I waited until the walk signal light, about ten minuets later when it did I stepped on to the cross walk, the rain observing nearly every thing as I looked around, I was half way across when I heard a loud screech to my right turning I froze when I saw what was coming. It was a semi that was barreling down the hill still mostly obscured its breaks had to have failed as it hydroplaned towards me. I started to move but I knew I wouldn't make a difference before any thing happed a harsh blue glow filled coming from my pocket filled my vision then every thing turned black.

I started to hear parts of a conversation and opening my eyes I saw that the sky was a reddish color before I could stand up a face filled my vision, the woman was wearing a visor-equipped helmet that looked oddly familiar but I couldn't place from where.

"You alright?" She asked

I nodded "what's going on?"

"The colony is under attack, my name is Nirali Bhatia of the two tweith, we found you about a half click away near a crash site" she replied, when it clicked I was on Eden Prime but I was dead wasn't I, Wait mass effect? That shouldn't be possible?

Before I could continue the line of thought the Marine gave me a hand as I stood up looking down my backpack was gone and replacing my black jacket, jeans and shoes was a set of plain grey BDUs and boots oddly enough I was dry and with out my glasses.

"How is he?" a familiar voice asked

"He's good to go chief" Nirali responded "can you handle a gun?" she asked handing over her avenger. I nodded in truth I couldn't but as she handed it over a strange sense of familiarity came over as if I had used it before and shouldn't I be freaking out more but I seemed calm enough.

" Wait what about you" I replied griping the gun.

"Its not much use to me at the moment" Nirali replied that's when I was able to see her right arm its plating was shattered and what I assumed was medi-gel covering it.

We met up with a half dozen marines who were taking cover in a depression one of them motioned us towards her "What's your name kid" the marine asked "Brandon Moreno" I stated

"I'm Chief Williams, as you can tell the colony is under attack by what looks like geth, we are going to need all the help we can get" Ashley replied bluntly

"I don't have a kinetic barrier with me-" before I could finish she turned and asked out for one of her men to hand me a barrier.

Handing it over to me I placed it on my lower back, I felt like I was on auto pilot, no going crazy with were I was, just a state of calm, until the mechanical sound of geth filled the air.

"Ambush!" a marine sound as he was cut down, I dove to the bottom of the depression peaking my head over the cover I saw that there was about a eight of them I aimed my barrowed avenger and fired the rounds slammed it to the platform taking it down, but also forcing me to take cover when my own started to screech with it nearing failure, peaking back out I saw a armature emerging over the crest of a nearby hill along with more geth platforms.

"Clark try and get a distress call out now" Ashley ordered, what came next was a blur 'Clark' was hit and killed by the armature when he tried to get the call out forcing the broad casting marine down. When a familiar sound roared over the area and the fighting as suddenly as it started stopped, I looked up and had my first good look at sovereign the reaper which meant that the Normandy was only fifteen minuets out and I was about twenty five minuets from meeting Shepard, I just need to survive I thought.

With Shepard hopefully minuets away things really started to FUBAR, Ashley and I were all that was left we managed to escape the Armature but no one else made it out alive, the roar of a explosion brought me back to reality, I ducked behind another rectangular shaped rock that seemed to be almost every were convenient in Mass Effect, popping out I fired a burst that hit a geth in the face taking out its shields before Williams finished it off with a burst from her own assault rifle.

"Fall back" she ordered as a pair of geth drones came out, we made a run for it sprinting for the rock Ash would be behind when she meets Shepard.

Being lighter by not wearing armor I reached the cover first my back slammed into the rock face looking out of cover I saw Ashley fall and take out the two drones that were following her shortly afterwards she was behind the cover as well but I also saw two other geth impale the colonist with the dragons teeth, in the game its just him going up and blood also spraying upwards here its much gorier and real.

"Status?" she asked her face pale

"I'm still a little shaken up but I'm good to go"

She drew her assault rifle as the geth advanced but before we could open fire the geth were hit by a flurry of biotic warping and lifting the two geth.

Turning around I saw a woman in black armor with a red stripe on one arm and was none other than the Female Shepard, which solved that question, but lead to a few others was she renegade or paragon, and what class was she? But she wasn't alone following her was a man wearing a grey light armor who had to be Kaidan. Getting off of the face of the boulder Ashley and I walked towards Shepard, I saw the Commander keep her gaze on me before turning to face Ashley.

"Status" Shepard ordered

"Ashley Williams of the two twelfth Ma'am, we… we lost every one else at the dig site" Ash replied

Shepard turned towards you" "and me s

I froze up, what was I going to say 'I'm from a different universe' and I was still shaken up from being transported here, caught in combat but before a second even passed Ash interjected.

"His name is Brandon Moreno, Ma'am he's still a little shaken up from a shuttle crash but he can hold his own"

"Lieutenant Alenko and I are here about the beacon can you lead the way Williams" Shepard stated, as we set off, being unarmored I was placed in the rear as we headed to the dig site.

Fifteen minuets later we were at the bottom of the hill that was near the spaceport between my position in the group and Shepard's biotic which made me convinced that she was in fact a adept I had taken down perhaps two geth, but to be fair I didn't have armor which meant Shepard could be paragon which was only a good thing later on.

We crowded around the body of Nihlus who for me was the first dead alien or alien for that matter that I have seen and its like the game the area at least as I looked around.

We hardly lingered as we moved to the tram that would take us to the spaceport but first we needed to deal with the geth that occupied the tram. It wasn't hard I was placed in the rear again which I hoped to change when we got out of here. The ride was silent. I remembered that bombs were ahead and not only do I not have an Omni tool on hand but also I don't have a clue on how to disable the bombs anyways. Within five minutes the bombs were disabled but my kinetic barrier a taken a slug that all but destroyed it but it wasn't a loss.

I walked down the now cleared platform. Ashley, Kaidan, Shepard walked towards beacon while I walked to and sat on a near by crate to check on my avenger as it had been jammed it previous fight the thought of gaining the beacon crossed my mind but a brewing headache prevented most thought, then it happen Kaidan was lifted into the air by the beacon Shepard sprinted to him throwing him out of the field only for herself to be lifted up and thrown back from the explosion seconds later I heard Kaidan radio for medevac but It sounded hollow as I heard the all to familiar sound of a geth was emitted behind me. I never head the gunshot go off as my chest felt like it was on fire forcing me to stagger forward then the damaged white plated floor came up towards me as every thing once again turned black.

A/N: I bad at writing action scenes if any one could give advice on how to write them that would be appreciated, and before anyone asks there will not going to be any romancing Tali in this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing, reviews are welcome. **

Opening my eyes I saw a dull blue light radiating around the darkened room of the Normandy's med bay, feeling came back slowly the left side of my chest was sore from some thing I couldn't remember. Glancing over to my right I saw the other beds empty which meant that Shepard was awake my movement didn't go unnociced "Sit up slowly young man" a elderly british voice commanded.

I sat up propping my legs over the side of the bed as Dr. Chakwas walked over to me with a look of concern "Where am I?" I asked trying to keep in 'character'

"You're on the SSV Normandy, do you remember what happed before you lost consciences?" she asked, I shook my head and before any thing could progress further the med bay door opened revealing both Commander Shepard and Captain Anderson with a data pad in hand "How are you son?" the Captain asked

"A little sore sir" I replied, huh, where did the 'sir' come from; of course it was Keith David.

"I'm Captain Anderson, commanding officer of the SSV Normandy and this is Commander Shepard my XO" he said as he motioned to the blonde N7, "I have a few questions to ask you, While you were unconscious we did a back round check in the alliance personnel database". Not good and of course it would happen.

"You are the son of Alex Moreno, and Melissa Moreno, correct" I nodded my mind spinning. "You were a member of the 3rd Elysium Militia, correct" I nodded, so that could explain my familiarity with the avenger and military…

"You're… father pasted away from hart complications last week on Elysium where you had been living correct?" Again I nodded… wait back home wasn't he fine?

Anderson's face turned solemn "you're mother worked as a biologist in the city of New Haven on Eden prime, I have some bad news son the dreadnought that attacked Eden prime, the city of New Haven was it's landing zone." He finished softly, I froze my parent's were not only here but they were both dead.

"I've… also taken the liberty of having you transferred to the Normandy as additional ground support, we lost a man on Eden Prime and I'd hate to do this to you but you've fought geth, we are going to need all the help we can get, I am going to be needed in the CIC if you have any questions ask Commander Shepard she's heading to the Garage, oh we are twelve hours out from out destination" he finished as he left the med bay.

"Young man" Dr. Chakwas addressed "did you know you were a biotic as well?"

…

Wait i'm a. "Biotic" I asked quietly _that_ wasn't normal…

"You don't have an amp though, and with your permission I can implant it" she said softly

"I. Uh… sure but i'm not trained" I replied scratching my head in confusion

"Leave that to me kid, the only amps that we have are the right sort for vanguards and I'll train you in how to do it since I'm a vanguard" Shepard reassured

"Ok lets do it then." I consented…

Several hours later…

"How long is my neck suppose to be sore," I asked, my neck throbbing from the implant

"A few hours, and don't scratch you neck it'll only irritate it" Shepard stated" Meet me in the Garage in a few hours for training, get a meal explore a little" turning Shepard headed out the door.

I glancing at the other remaining person in the room "where's the mess and a new pair of fatigues?" I asked remembering that I was wearing just a hospital gown

"The mess is right outside, and don't aggravate that injury or your amp young man", she stated handing me a pair of HSA blue fatigues.

Ten minuets later I was sitting at the mess hall, which was thankfully empty, I went over my Omni-tool which Lt. Alenko had given me right before he headed to the med bay for what I knew to be a headache and a bad one too.

I organized my thoughts first things first I was in the Mass Effect universe on the Normandy at that.

Second my parents were here and dead that along with the fact that I still had hazel colored eyes and brown hair was some comfort, oddly every thing hasn't hit yet.

Third memories were flooding to me of a childhood I never lived and- "so you're the other new guy we picked up at Eden Prime, wondered when you woke up " a energetic voice stated coming from my right and above me, turning I saw that it was a red-headed green eyed woman "crewwoman third class Sarah Shepard" she announced introducing her self as she moved a sat opposite to me "and you?"

"Militiaman Brandon Moreno" I replied, Shepard shouldn't have a sister, so much for canon and she doesn't look like her sister huh.

"I'm not surprised that the Captain transferred you on board, I've always wondered what it's like on a ground engagement, I mean I have the proper training but my mom and sister have always been sheltering me from it" she rambled

We both started to talk, her doing most of it with me making a few questions of my own and nodding as I listened closely, over the course of our three-hour conversation I learned several things. Commander Shepard's first name was Jane; second she was the Lioness of Elysium and a spacer. Her specialization or class was Vanguard but I already knew that, while her nine-tee year old younger sister was a combat rated infiltrator with almost no combat experience against any thing but drones and simulators. Which was odd since that role wasn't filled on the ship.

"You don't talk much do you" she asked, I nodded

"I think I'm going to need to get that fixed some time, well, I've gotta get some rack time or else I'll be late for my shift again, that or they'll wonder if I'm hacking again" she said as stood up and walked to the sleeping pods which left me with a few things left getting armor, the "crystal" and talking to Ash I just hoped the elevator wasn't as bad as it was in game.

It was just as slow taking at least a few minuets when it should have taken maybe half that time or one at most, the doors finally opened and I saw for my first time the Garage. The Mako was to my right while Ash to my left so I decided to head over there.

"Hey Chief" I started

"Oh hey" She replied as she kept her attention on the guns in front of her

"How are you fairing?" I asked

She turned towards me " I could ask you the same thing, you lost what was left of your family right?" I nodded

"I fixed up your avenger un-jammed it," she explained as she handed it to me

I decided to disassemble and reassemble the Assault rifle as more of the sense of familiarity came back which to me leads credence to my sudden sense of military familiarity.

After twenty minuets passed I made the decision to speak up "I'm sorry Chief, I know your brooding about your squad but I- I think I failed on my part as well"

Ashley didn't turn "Don't blame your self kid I was their leader" and more with the kid…

Before I could reply a voice cut in "Are both of you done with your mini-self brooding session" turning around I saw Shepard Stand ten feet away arms crossed "Militiamen Moreno I think we need to talk and start training " she stated with a concerned tone, A naught began to form in the pit of my stomach as I stepped up to her.

"Your not in any trouble but first things first I know you've met my sister already" said Shepard "she can be a flight risk from time to time I should have warned you earlier but both of you seemed to get along, Second we need to get you armor I cant have you running around solely in Navel Fatigues, third lets start training."

Turning she said "follow" and I did we went up to a set of crates right next to the Mako opening it she handed me a armful of armor as she explained "in the data base it said that you were rated for light armor and Light Titan Mk five is all we have, we're heading to the Citadel and Anderson wants us to go in full armor we'll suit up an hour out so you've got about seven hours"

"Where's my locker?" I asked

"Far left" The Commander replied as she headed to the elevator

Walking over to my locker I set my armor down and opened my locker to reveal two objects an empty data pad and a fist-sized box with what I hoped to be what had sent me here…

…It was the crystal glowed a soft blue but I decided to close it, On one hand the thing that sent me here was in fact still here on the other I didn't know what to do with it.

"C'mon, kid lets start" Shepard motioned me to her, biotic training here we go…

**A/N: here we go on the crew and heading to the Citidel. And I'm looking for advice on writing.**


End file.
